Colors
by FlawlyXxHannah
Summary: What if Harry had a twin? No one knows the full story of Harry Potter. There were two kids that night. Two orphans with scars. And one was damaged for live. Can Draco save her before it’s two late? And what does her brother have to say about them? Will he come between their realtionship? Draco Malfoy x OC love story. Trigger Warnings in AN.
1. Authors Note

**_AN:_**

 _Hi. This is my first story that I'm writing, so it may seem a bit weird/ nonsense at some points. I hope not. As much as I may hope and dream, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and the others are all owned by JK Rowling. There are in no way my own creation. Amour Potter and Terin Malfoy are my own characters. Trigger Warning, some chapters feature abuse, suicidal thoughts/ideation, mental disorders, self harm, eating disorders, etc. Read with caution or not at all. Draco Malfoy x OC love story. AU where Harry has a twin and Draco has an older brother. This story is inspired by Halsey's Colors. _


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: The Explanation_**

 **Amour's POV:**

"Oi! Twins! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!" Satan- I mean, Uncle Vernon yelled. Dudley stomped up and down on the stairs above our tiny cupboard "Room" underneath yelling, "GET UP GET UP GET UP COUSINS!"

"Goddammit Dudley, shut the hell up." I muttered. "Harry you have to get up, the demons are yelling again." I told my brother. He sat up, hitting his head on the low ceiling on his way. I rolled my eyes, my brother bumped his head there every morning. You'd think he would've learned by now.

We opened the door and walked out, only to get flung across the room at the wall. Vernon and Dudley both had a habit of doing that lately. As we hit our heads at the same time, Vernon smirked.

"Off with your shirts, you two." He said smiling, as he grabbed his belt from the closet behind the front door. We didn't protest, we knew it'd be worse if we said anything. He first looked Harry over, angry that Harry had yet again drawn on himself, concluding that he'd been going through Dudley's possessions again, because Lord knows our aunt and uncle aren't gonna get us any markers or pens. I swallowed a lump as he looked me over, smirking.

"You've hurt yourself again, girl. That's a good job." He said as he saw my cuts. Then he proceeded to turn us around and whip us until our backs were bleeding and shoved us back into the closet to get dressed.

— Wait a second, let me explain a few things from this memory. My full name is Amour Juniper Potter. My twin is Harry James Potter. Our parents, James and Lily, died in a car crash a year after we were born, as we are told. The accident left Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and I will a heart shaped scar on my cheek. Strange sort of scars, I know. It freaks me out sometimes, too. Anyway, we were taken in by our Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They have a son, no I take that back, _monster_ named Dudley. He's twice the size of his dad and he isn't even eleven yet. If you couldn't tell, they sort of abuse us. All of the scars on Harry's body except the lightning bolt is because of Vernon and Dudley. Only half of mine are, the other half are self inflicted. I'm just gonna leave it there. This memory takes place two days prior Harry and I's eleventh birthday. Anyhow, on with it.

When we got back in the closet, Harry looked at me. I gave him a sheepish look.

"Amourrrr.." he says quietly. I look up and he grabbed my wrist, gently enough as not to hurt my cuts but forcefully enough to pull me too him. He looked at my wrists grasped in his hands. As he pulled my arms up to his face, I studied him, trying to figure out what he was doing. He gently kissed each one of my cuts and scars and told me,

"Please stop, Juni. I love you, and I can't bear to see you do this to yourself." I melted. Juni was my nickname from him because when he was younger he couldn't say Amour. I promised him I'd stop. After that we bandaged each other's wounds, got dressed, and went along our chore route.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **AN: Skipped to Hogwarts because I feel like Diagon Alley is pointless and I'm out of ideas. And sorry it took so bloody long for me to update, my parents surprised me with a trip to America! New York City was awesome, as was Baltimore! I wanted to sightsee so I didn't really want to be on my phone. Anyways here's Amour's POV:**

Once we got off the train (which I still couldn't believe we rode an ACTUAL TRAIN from KINGS CROSS STATION!), Hagrid led us over the lake to the GINORMOUS castle which I knew was Hogwarts. As we got inside the "Great Hall" as I heard others call it, a strict looking professor caught our attention.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Wow she seems really strict. I hope I don't get her as my house professor. I heard she was the captain of the Gryffindor house, so I guess I'm gonna hope not to get that one. I just hope no one sees... you know. I instinctively pulled my long sleeves down over my hands as I think this. A voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"So it's true what they're all saying. The Potters really have come to Hogwarts." A drawling voice says, reminding me of Dudley. Ugh. I subconsciously look at the ground and murmur, "Uhm."

I look up breifly to see a flash of platinum blonde hair and green eyes. I see the boy looking at me weirdly, and I see him glance at my wrists, which are now getting hidden by my sleeves again. I look straight back down.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The voice, I assume comes from the blonde boy, continues. I hear a snicker coming from Harry's new friend, Ron. I couldn't imagine why, I, for one, like Draco's name. _Oh! I forgot to mention: I speak Latin, French, and English, just in case you get confused._ Draco, in Latin, means dragon. I love it.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Read hair.. hand me down robes.. You must be a Weasley." Turning you Harry and I he says, "You'll soon find out soon wizarding families are much better than others, Potters. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand out to me, but I flinched instinctively because he sort of acted like Uncle Vernon before he whipped me. He pulled his hand back slowly, while giving me a weird look, almost as he had understood the reason behind me being skittish. He then held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly. _Ooooh Draco needs some ice to put on that burn. Sorry, I'm weird. Well, avec l'histoire._


End file.
